A Little Madness
by Linzah
Summary: The Joker and Harley are neighbors for the night at Arkham, but they don't intend to stay long. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

Thunder echoed throughout Arkham's shadowed halls as a small squad of security guards made their way toward the common room, passing a number of glassed-cells.

"Storms rolling in quick", one round-bellied guard said quietly. His eyes darted to the barred windows set high above the blocks of prisoners. He made a nervous noise as the lights hanging above the hall flickered and dimmed. The sun had long since set, and the night sky was blocked by heavy, dark clouds, plunging the poorly lit asylum further into darkness.

"Don't be such a coward", one of taller guards mumbled shaking his head. He clicked on his flashlight and shone it into the empty cells as they passed, "Lets round these loons up and get them back to their bunks so we can call it a night"

His three partners followed suit and switched on their own lights as they approached the heavy, bolted door of the common room.

All of them spun around as a dark figure came sprinting in their direction. Their hands went to their waists automatically, gripping their weapons.

"Hold it boys, hold it, its only me"

The figure skidded to a halt and fumbled with an unseen object before Dr. Leland's face was lit up with the artificial light of an electronic touch-pad. Panting slightly, she stepped closer and held up the small screen into view.

"Blocks 1E through 1H lost power a few moments ago", she paused to catch her breath and pointed to the group of cell blocks blinking red, "we have to move some of the patients, and we need to do it quickly".

Thunder clapped overhead and the heavy guard jumped, but quickly recovered after seeing Dr. Leland's face.

She shook her head and continued, "As you should know, these are the only cells currently running on the backup generator thanks to construction from Joker's last great escape, so we need to make due", she said sounding annoyed.

They heard shuffling and some clinking of chains as Dr. Leland stepped aside.

"Why, my dear doctor, it feels so good to hear you acknowledge my efforts"

Chuckling darkly, the Joker's pale face emerged from the shadows. He was accompanied by four strong-looking Arkham doctors in white uniforms, also carrying weapons of their own as a precaution, complete with ten syringes packed with some of the strongest sedatives known to man.

The swinging lights played shadows across his face, making his eery smile appear even more menacing than normal.

The Joker's arms and torso were hidden under the restraints of a buckled straightjacket. Each doctor had a firm grip on the chains attached to his arms and shoulders. Turning away, she ignored the tall, frightening figure beside her and addressed the guards.

"Return the patients in the common room to their cells immediately. _This_ one will need to go here" she said pointing to the Joker, and then to the last cell on the row behind them.

"Uhh, Joan" started one of the guards nervously, "I mean, Dr. Leland" he corrected after catching a pointed look from his superior, "You know who is in this cell don't you?" he said, eyes flickering to the Joker's leering face.

Joan Leland's eyebrows furrowed as she looked at him in a confusion, "That room has been empty since June"

"Not since this morning ma'am...", he said scratching his head and avoiding her eyes.

"I wasn't notified of any movements" she said crossing her arms, "Who's in there now?"

The guard shifted uncomfortably and looked reluctant to respond.

"Well?" she demanded.

"Harley Quinn"

Dr. Leland's surprised expression was quickly replaced by a dark look as she heard another deep chuckle issue from the Joker. She turned to see the wide grin spreading across his maniacal features.

Something in his eyes chilled her. She knew this could damage the progress she was attempting to make with Harley. Any exposure to the Joker could unravel the rational behaviors she had been attempting to instill in her old co-worker. Though her current sessions with Harley were proving to be pointless, she had been doing her best to keep the two separated.

Not looking away from his face she addressed the group, "Unfortunately, I was not informed of this with enough time to spare. All of the other rooms are occupied...As I said we'll have to make due" she said with uncertainty.

His eyes danced and she was forced to look away. Her guts churned, but Joan knew there was simply no where else safe enough to store him, all of the other maximum security cell blocks were currently faulty.

The Joker feigned a wounded look, "Come now doctor, haven't I been a good little inmate, hmm? Why ruin my chances for getting out on good behavior now?"

He threw his head back and let out a loud cackle. The pealing laughter bounced off of the walls around them as Dr. Leland gave the signal to open the glass door.

"Who is patrolling this block for the remainder of the night?"

"That would be me ma'am" the plump guard said steadily pointing up at himself, trying his best to look brave.

Dr. Leland looked him up and down with skeptic eyes.

"You will watch him", she ordered, pointing a finger at him as they moved the Joker into his cell, "Any contact they attempt to make with one another? End it. By any means necessary"

The Joker was shuffled forward into the cell. He winked at his appointed sentinel as he passed.

"Its you and me tonight Porky" he whispered gleefully. The guard swallowed and steadied his flashlight as it began to shake.

Dr. Leland stepped up to the glass wall as it slid down, looking up at the Joker's wide smile, "Any abnormal behavior tonight Joker, and there will be repercussions"

The Joker raised his now free arm in a mock salute and leaned in close to the glass, " Joan really, abnormal? Me? HAH...neverrr" he breathed the last word lasciviously, fogging the glass slightly.

Her skin crawled unpleasantly at his words. She pushed away the uneasiness that was rapidly bubbling up and backed away.

"I've got some more rounds to do before turning in", she said, squinting down at the small, glowing screen. She cast one last dark look at the Joker and nodded to the guards. "Stay on your guard tonight men", she said as she turned and vanished down the dark hallway, the uniformed doctors falling in step behind her.

The small squad turned to see the Joker staring curiously at the round-bellied guard, who shifted uncomfortably under his stare.

One of the braver-looking men stepped over and cracked his night-stick hard on the glass. The Joker didn't flinch, but continued to gaze over at their partner with a thoughtful smile.

"I don't know whats swirling around in the sick, twisted mind if yours, but you can just forget it" he said roughly, "And you can wipe that stupid smile off your face, there ain't nothin' to be excited about, ya hear!?"

The Joker giggled and tapped the glass in the spot the guard had struck, "Oh trust me my trigger happy friend" he spoke slowly, "when you're someone like me, you _always_ find a way to make the best out of every situation"

* * *

 **R &R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

Harley sat cross-legged on the common room sofa, absent mindlessly picking at a tattered piece of leather hanging from the arm. Her fellow inmates were being escorted out in small groups, and the room was beginning to grow quiet. She rapidly clicked through the stations on the mounted television with her other hand, smiling sleepily as she landed on one of her favorite programs. The muscles in her face felt heavy and unused. She hadn't had much to smile about lately.

Harley had made every attempt over the past several weeks to sneak her way into the highly guarded back wing in Arkham since they brought him in. The guards had been making their last rounds before lights out.

She had heard him before she had seen him. His laughter reaching her ears and igniting something wild inside her. The common room door was ajar as two guards were switching shifts. An explosion of excitement burst through Harley as she bolted through the door in time to see her Puddin' being dragged down the hall in the opposite direction. They had briefly made eye contact, and he had even managed a quick wave before he had been pushed around the corner and out of sight.

It had taken four of Arkhams toughest guards to subdue her.

Arkham had been her home now for almost two months before they had also captured the Joker. Feeling her frustration beginning to rise, she yanked hard on a frayed edge of the sofa and came away with a strip of fabric. A long, curved tear formed beneath her hand. It looked like a smile. His smile, she thought. She stared down and sighed heavily. Bending forward she pressed her lips softly against the cool leather and felt tears begin to pool beneath her eyelids.

Harley pulled away as she heard footsteps approaching the door. She yawned and stretched her stiff limbs, letting a few joints pop into place. The common room was nearly empty now. The television flickered momentarily as another loud clap of thunder shook the room.

"Hiya fellas", Harley called, feeling more awake as she watched the guards file in. Adjusting her pigtails she stepped forward and waited patiently as they bolted the door behind them.

She stopped fidgeting and held out her slim arms obediently. After her latest attempt to access the Joker's quarters she had landed herself in solitary for a few days. So she had gotten a little rough with a guy or two, what was the big deal? It had been a good laugh, but Harley couldn't stand the silence she had had to endure. She didn't cope well with silence.

The cold, hard metal of the cuffs sent a familiar thrill through her as they met with her flesh. Images of her and her clown prince tangled together in a blur of metal, sheets and blood flashed through her mind and she bit her lip to hide a grin. If she didn't manage to at least see him soon, she would go crazy. Well, crazier.

One of the guards cleared his throat and looked around at the others, before meeting Harley's curious eyes.

"Listen Quinn, you're going to have a new neighbor for the night-"

"Hahaha yeah! New friends!" she shouted, cutting him off , bouncing slightly, "This joint has been all snores and no laughs. I've been so lonely lately", she said, her face settling into a pout.

"So what'll it be? Boy, or girl? Male or female? Archie or Betty?" she asked, her voice hopeful.

She was dying for some girl talk. Since Ivy had recently been released after finishing her rehabilitation program successfully, there had been little to no one to chat with. No Mistah J, and no Ivy. Her two favorite people in the world were out of her reach.

"Well it ain't no dame" he mumbled and the other guard elbowed him.

"Oh? Boy huh?" she said, her excitement deflating slightly. She shrugged, clinking the metal of the cuffs together.

"Well, I at hope he at least has a sense of humor" she said as she stepped past the guards and through the door.

The rain had finally come and was falling hard on the roof of the old building. Harley let out a low whistle, "Get a load'a this storm! I've haven't heard a real rager like this one in a while" she said, her blue eyes raised toward the ceiling. The last time Harley could recall a storm this bad she had been happily shacked up with the Joker mere months after she had joined him as Harley Quinn, leaving her old, empty life behind for good. She had been peering through the tattered curtains of their hideout, gazing at the swirling sky, and she had caught him staring at her, his violet eyes reflecting something unfamiliar.

His expression confused her momentarily. It was a rare occasion when he wore neither a smile or a scowl, but his clownish face had been somewhat blank. Then she quickly realized he had been studying her, and she felt a blush creep up into her cheeks. Rather than ruin the moment by speaking, she smiled shyly back at him.

He rose from his seat quickly and she tensed at his sudden movement. But he had only approached her and grabbed her arm with some force, but not enough to hurt, and taken her to bed. Sex with her Mistah J was mind-blowingly unpredictable, wild and frenzied, and usually always involved some level of pain for Harley, but that had been the first night she had felt a strange tenderness in the way he made love to her. She had only counted two bruises from their encounter that night.

Again Harley felt an ache in her chest and tears sprung into her eyes, clouding her vision. She did not blink them away, but allowed them to block out the ugly view of her approaching cell block, deciding she was in no mood to chat with her new neighbor and wishing for sleep.

Suddenly she sensed something stir in the air around her, the guards on either side of her took hold of her arms and slowed their pace.

"What's got you so down Harl? I thought you would be _dying_ to see me"


End file.
